Convergence on the Neva
by unamadridista
Summary: As Voldemort's return becomes imminent, an unlikely couple meets in St. Petersburg for one more romantic encounter before their respective allegiances will force them apart. LM/HG, AU. Adult readers only, please.


**~ All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I make no money from writing or publication of this story. ~**

**Any feedback is highly appreciated.**

Hermione Granger stared across the Neva at the Palace Bridge as the lilac sky above her reflected in the restless river below. The bridge continued it's slow partition but she turned away from it to look at the blond man beside her.

"Why did you want to meet me here?"

"I made you a promise, and no one knows us here," he coolly replied.

"I didn't know you kept promises to my kind."

His hand cupped her face and his grey eyes pierced hers with their intensity, before speaking in his familiar, aristocratic drawl, "Hermione, don't…"

"Don't what, Lucius? It's the truth, isn't it?"

He sighed. "Let's not talk about all that. I didn't come back here to argue with you."

"What did you come here for?"

He reached up to lightly caress her cheek. "I missed you. It's been almost four months."

Hermione closed her eyes, attempting to fight her reaction to him.

"I missed you too," she said softly, leaning into his touch.

"We don't have much time," he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck with delightful warmth.

"I know. "

Hermione marveled at the thought of what she was doing. When they first began their affair, she had never imagined that it would go this far. It was only supposed to be a one-time mistake made in the heat of the moment not long after she began her apprenticeship at the Malfoy Apothecary. Now it threatened to become an overwhelming, destructive force in her life. They've tried to end it many times, but after some weeks, or even months, apart something always brings them back together, as though some magnetic pull exists between their bodies.

His arm slowly snaked around her waist and gently pulled her flush against him. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut and she sighed as she felt his lips brushing lightly on her neck. Instinctively, she craned her head to the side to give him better access. Lucius noted with fascination how she still responded to his touch, as if it was for the very first time. The steady, deep breaths she was taking were making her breasts heave in the most enticing manner. His hand slid up her body to gently cup one through her blouse and he was elated to feel her push up into his hand. His other hand left its place on her waist and made its way to her other breast. Lucius was nearly undone at the sensual moan that came from her throat as her body writhed against his growing erection. Unable to stand it any longer, Hermione raised herself up on her tiptoes and pulled him into a searing, demanding kiss. He swung her away from the boat railing as he returned her passion with equal fervor. The combination of his passionate kisses and his hands running over her body with no sign of abating had her in a sensation overload. She shivered in the slight breeze from the Neva and rubbed her body against his with more force. A primal growl escaped his lips at her actions and he abruptly broke away from her, taking in her flushed cheeks and plump lips. She stared back at him, noting his dilated pupils that mirrored her own desire. He couldn't help but get lost in her innocent beauty. Lucius wanted to take his time to enjoy her warmth and her company while he still could, while there was still time. He didn't know when he would see her again. The Dark Lord's power was growing and soon He would rise once more. There may never be another time for them except for here and now.

"I want you," he harshly whispered.

"Then take me. I'm yours."

He gently maneuvered her away from the deck into their private room below. He walked her backwards until her body bumped against the small writing table. Lucius swiftly lifted her up on it. Hermione opened her thighs, allowing room for him between her legs as they dangled off the table in a charming, girlish manner. His hands went up to her blouse, unbuttoning it with haste, barely able to contain his lust. He flicked open the front clasp of her bra with a practiced twist of his fingers and glided his hands up to cup her breasts. His mouth descended nibble on her neck. At this, Hermione gasped and her body arched toward his hands. He complied to her silent demand, rubbing his palms over her nipples, drawing them out to hardened points of sensitivity. His fingertips maintained delicious friction. All the while his mouth continued to explore her throat, ending at her collarbone. Turning her head, he silenced her sighs with his lips, tearing into her, diving into the hot, wet sweetness of her mouth. In that moment, Hermione wanted nothing more than to disappear into him, into his mouth, into his hands – his body was her entire universe. When they broke apart, Hermione desperately gulped for air. Lucius took that time to rid himself of his shirt, his gaze firmly fixed on her heaving chest as it rose and fell rapidly before him.

Throwing off the shirt, he leaned down to latch onto her nipple. A dart of pleasure shot through Hermione. Lucius' lips closed around the taut bud. His tongue flicked over the very tip as his mouth pulled it hard within. A soft moan escaped Hermione into the silent air of the room as her head fell back. His hands came up, one to each breast, and his agile fingers kneaded and plied the tender flesh while his tongue continued to draw the nipple in his mouth. She dragged her gaze down to look at the smooth blonde head of hair before her. He was entirely absorbed in his task.

The neglected point of her other breast cried out, raw and taut for attention, and no sooner had she become aware of this than he abandoned the sated one to the cool air and moved his attention to the other. It had been so primed, so ready for his moist touch, that at the first contact of his tongue, Hermione jerked up into his mouth, a bolt of focused bliss shooting through her. A suppressed groan floated up into the heavy air between them. He remained fixed to her hardened peak for an age: twirling, laving, sucking it deep into his hot mouth. Only when he was sure he had given it as much attention as its twin, did he at last pull himself contentedly away. He rested his head momentarily on her soft, heaving breast, her heartbeat resounding in his ear, her hands warm on his scalp.

His mouth soon began to travel down her body, planting warm, open-mouthed kisses on her skin, stopping briefly to flick at her belly button before continuing farther down. He took hiked up her skirt and eased the panties off her legs in a swift, well-practiced movement. Lucius moved her thighs apart and knelt before her. His fingers parted her folds, slipping inside, stroking, fluttering, circling as his breath tickled her skin. Then his mouth was on her, his tongue like a flame darting around her burning core, licking to her clit. His licks were gentle at first, then increased in urgency, encircling her clit with his lips and pulling it in, sucking it almost into him, savoring the flavor of her on his tongue. Hermione moaned, her eyes glazing, but forced herself to gaze down at him. He changed the pace when he felt impending orgasm, his licks became light and teasing as his tongue darted and flicked around her folds. As if he could sense her frustration, his mouth pressed harder against her as his tongue probed deep into her, exploring and drinking in her very essence.

Lucius took his mouth away briefly to speak, "Just as sweet as I remember you."

"Don't stop! Lucius! Please!" her pleas came out in desperate gasps.

He plunged his mouth back down to her sensitive flesh, sucking and laving at her with increased fervor. His mouth enclosed around her clit and he pulled the tight bud into his mouth. All the blood furiously rushed to Hermione's head. She clutched the edge of the table, desperately trying not to slip away from him. Her body teetered momentarily then plummeted into ecstasy, her muscles relaxed with pleasure. Her orgasm spread rapidly through her body. His name softly escaped her lips.

She gave him a bleary smile. "And _you_, are just as good as I remember."

He stood up and she reached out to pull him to her, resting her head on his shoulder. One of his hands wrapped around her waist to hold her to him, while the other lovingly stroked her hair. He leaned down to kiss her again. As Hermione returned his kiss, her desire flowed back with full force. She broke their kiss and hopped off the table, maneuvering him into a chair next to it. Kneeling before him, she unzipped his trousers and carefully took out his erection. He rose out toward her, hard and expectant. Lucius smirked at her before letting his head fall and closing his eyes in anticipation. It had been so long…too long. As the months passed by, the memories of her mouth around him had become softer, almost faded. He was eager to remember again and impatiently arched up into her as if for the first time. She familiarized herself with his member again, taking in the veins of his shaft and the darkened, swollen head, glistening up at her with pre-cum. Idly running her hand up and down his length, before she leaned down and lowered her mouth onto him. When Hermione's lips enclosed around the protuberant head of his cock, Lucius nearly cried out with joy. He bit his lip to muffle his exclamation. She was gentle at first, and with any other lover he would have feared he would not come, but he sat perfectly still as her tongue dipped around him, licking delicately but with determination. Then she grew bolder and sank down onto him, applying more pressure. He groaned appreciatively. Her hand took his lower length, gripping and pumping it while her lips and tongue continued to work the head and upper shaft.

His fingers slipped into her hair, instinctively gripping her. For a time, the perfection of the moment almost made Lucius forget himself, but as his groin tightened again, he attempted to draw her off him. "I'm so close…so close…you need to move…"

She shook off his hands with remarkable force and plunged her mouth back onto him, pulling her lips and tongue hard around him. It took no more. His breath caught and he shuddered, shooting several times up into her mouth. Before he forgot, he reached into his trousers' pocket to search for a handkerchief. She didn't need it though, and grinned at him as she licked her lips clean.

"I almost forgot how good you taste."

He weakly shook his head and smiled at her. "You are sheer perfection, you know that?"

"Even though I'm a Mud—"

"Shh, don't say it."

Hermione rested her head on his knee, "Do we have to leave anytime soon?"

He shook his head. "Not terribly soon, but in the morning…" His voice trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished. She knew what it meant – that they only had tonight, that they'd have to leave in the morning.

They lost track of time how long they remained like that. Looking down at her before him, Lucius felt his erection twitch back to life. He roughly reached for her, carrying her short distance to the bed, and pushed her onto the soft mattress.

Hermione writhed among the covers, delighting how his passion transformed his usual stoicism into unbridled aggression. He yanked off her skirt, flinging it to the floor, which was soon joined by his trousers. She lay back, arching her back, willing him to enter. With one last sweeping look over her body, Lucius positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her, filling her to the hilt. Their eyes locked and he paused. They remained like that for a while, not moving, simply reveling in their connection; their completion attained after endless weeks of separation.

The lust in his eyes reignited and, when he could bear it no longer, he pulled out and thrust back into her. She moaned at the force of it and begged him for more. He happily obliged as Hermione reached around his back, clasping him to her as hard as she could, her nails digging into the taut, smooth flesh of his back. His pace quickened. Her face was a picture of absolute bliss as he thrust harder and deeper into her, each time jolting her up the bed with a grunt of possession. The familiar heat was back and she knew she wouldn't last long. Her insides clenched and with his final thrust, she felt her body melt into another orgasmic haze as her limbs uncontrollably twitched. Her vision faded and she closed her eyes. At the highest peak of her pleasure, her mouth opened and she called out his name, the affirmation of his existence, of hers, of theirs – together again.

Lucius had never seen such perfect surrender to him. He had done it; he had done it for her, the woman he thought to be so lowly and repulsive in her Muggle status. Now she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, and she giving herself over to him. His head fell back as his mind lost track of everything around him, but her. He came in several long spasms, so hard and deep, Lucius imagined he was breaking into her very soul. His cry of utter fulfillment collided with her quiet moans in the heavy air around them. He collapsed onto her, feeling her arms thrown over him, gripping him to her. They lay in total silence. He breathed deeply into her neck as she stroked his hair. At length, he moved to the side and Hermione turned to look at him. In the light of the porthole, his alabaster skin seemed to glow and his pale blonde hair looked almost silver. How can any man, wizard or not, ever compare to him? Snuggling into his chest, Hermione felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand languidly stroke her skin. The last thing she felt was a tender kiss press to her temple. At this moment, life was perfect.

The orange and magenta hues of early pre-dawn gleamed through the porthole, waking up the occupants on the bed. Hermione felt Lucius' lips kiss and nip at her shoulder.

"I see you're up," she said, turning around to face him.

He smirked. "Around you, it's not so difficult."

His head dipped and she felt his warm lips on her neck, kissing and nipping down to her shoulder, and continued lower still down her back. Hermione trembled as his lips grazed her lower back.

He chuckled. "Still ticklish, I see."

She meekly nodded.

He raised them to a sitting position and practically growled, "Need you…need you, now!"

Lucius positioned himself between her legs and eased into her. They both groaned as pleasure engulfed them once again. His brow furrowing as he concentrated on the rhythmic movements within her, conscious that this may well be the last time he'd have her and trying to memorize every little detail about this moment. Hermione entwined her arms around his neck and stared into his fathomless grey eyes.

"Talk to me. I want to hear every obscene thought in your head." His words were caught between his labored breaths.

"I'm addicted to you, to your cock. I want it in me all the time."

He continued to skillfully move within her. "You're not the only one who's addicted. Your pussy's perfect for me, so tight and wet. I could stay in you forever!"

A slight giggle escaped her but soon died in her throat as he thrust more brutally than ever before, propelling them into oblivion.

"It's so good…so good like this. More…more, Lucius," she moaned.

He dutifully complied, pummeling into her ever harder and faster into her. Her moans became more desperate, her face twisted with apparent pain before the melting of rapture relaxed all the tension in her. Her orgasm coursed through her body, reinventing itself to surge through her in multiple waves. Her moans mutated into screams of his name, the only truth she clung to in her delirious state. At the sight before him, Lucius followed her. He had never before experienced such an all-encompassing orgasm in his life; it even surpassed the one with her the previous night.

They held each other, running their hands along the sweat-drenched skin, unwilling to part. Hermione knew that in light of morning reality called and that soon they would have to leave each other to return to their regular lives. She leaned in and planted a tender kiss on his lips. He pushed her back to lie on the bed, smiling at her. His hair looked golden in the light of dawn as his strands tangled around him.

"No matter what happens now, don't forget me," he whispered into her ear.

They continued to lie awhile more, gazing into each other's eyes and holding each other close. As more light invaded the room, he heavily sighed and pulled away from her, rising from the bed. Hermione silently stared as he hurried about the room, throwing his clothes back on. Even in a rush, his movements were graceful and elegant.

When he finished, he smirked at her. "How do I look?"

She got up and encircled him into her arms. "Magnificent, simply magnificent."

He groaned. "I really must go."

"I'm not stopping you."

Lucius sucked in a deep breath. Gripping her arms, he pulled her back from him a little. He bent down to her ear and whispered, "Remember what I said: don't forget me."

Smiling at him, Hermione drew his head to hers and kissed him with all the passion she could muster, then slowly drew back.

"Of course, I won't, Lucius. How could I? You won't forget me either, will you?"

"There's no spell strong enough to make me ever forget you."

With a sad smile, he turned away from her and walked toward the door. He opened it and walked through it without a glance back, closing soundly behind him. Not long after she heard a popping noise and knew he had Apparated away. She couldn't help but wish for different circumstances – for a life where he wouldn't be a married, bigoted Death Eater. If things had been different…

It was no use to wonder about what could be. The best she could do is prepare for what's coming and try her best to help Harry. But this city, the Window to the West and the erstwhile imperial capital on the Neva, will forever be linked in her mind to Lucius.

**A/N: I accidentally posted a crossover version of this, which was meant for another site, so oops, just ignore that! This is the correct version here.**


End file.
